The Nightfall Before Christmas
'The Nightfall Before Christmas '''is a HTFF Christmas episode. Plot Nightfall breaks out of a store carrying a diamond in her wing. She tops to see, with complete surprise, Santa Claus tied up behind a tree. After untying him, Nightfall asks what happened. Santa points to his sleigh, which now takes off into the sky, piloted by a pair of theives. The sleigh-jackers turn out to be none other than Lifty and Shifty. The latter's stomach growls, so they decide to stop somewhere for a snack, targetting Cotton's gingerbread house. Shifty appoints Lifty to watch the sleigh before descending down the chimney. Lifty shortly turns to see Nightfall in the sleigh, so he fights her. Inside, Shifty is amazed by all the edible sweets. Cotton also lays asleep on the couch. The theiving raccoon begins stealing and eating everything he could, while Cotton manages to sleep through it. Shifty then picks up a cookie and dips it into a glass of milk, accidentally knocking the glass over and nearly blowing his cover. A close call, he lets out a relieved sigh. Cotton is awoken, he and Shifty scream at each other. Meanwhile, Lifty tries to pull a sack of gifts from Nightfall. The tussle soon startles the reindeer and the sleigh takes off again. Shifty hurriedly makes his way back up the chimney, although he is now so fat he is barely able to fit through. He reaches the rooftop in time to witness the sleigh departing. He winds up being stuck in the chimney and tries in vain to struggle out. Cotton lights his fireplace in order to smoke him out, instead spreading smoke throughout his house. Cotton dies of smoke inhalation, followed by his house catching fire. Lifty finds himself danging over the edge of the sleigh. Nightfall reaches out for him, only to be tossed off. Lifty begins opening the gifts, tossing aside any that he finds worthless. Nightfall flies back to the sleigh, dodging any presents that come falling towards her. Toad, on the ground, gets hit by a snow globe, a toy truck, and finally a bowling ball. Nightfall manages to push Lifty off the sleigh and he lands onto Toad's quills. Nightfall returns with the sleigh and Santa rewards her with a present. Excited, Nightfall unwraps it, to her dismay finding only coal. While Santa is distracted, she steals all his presents. As she walks by Cotton's house, the chimney bursts and Shifty is fired like a missile. He smashes into Nightfall, turning her coal into a shining diamond. The episode ends with Nutty being lead to Cotton's burning home by its tasty aroma. Deaths #Cotton dies of smoke inhalation. #Toad is hit with a bowling ball. #Lifty is impaled by Toad's quills. #Shifty collides into Nightfall. Trivia *Nightfall was originally carrying a candy cane in the opening scene. *This marks Nightfall's first death. *Cotton's death is similar to Pop and Cub's death in ''Easy For You to Sleigh, which also involved Lifty and Shifty stealing on Christmas. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 105 episodes Category:Christmas Episodes